Nii-san
by Lobasola
Summary: Naruto remembers his past life as Ashura during a traumatic event. Sasuke's world will never be the same again.


Chapter 1: Ashura.

Naruto stared at Haku. The masked ninja, readied himself for another rain of senbon. However, instead of targeting Sasuke, the nuke-nin shot the needles at Naruto. The blonde watched aghast, as his broody teammate put himself in front of the attack.

Naruto's heart stopped. His whole being seemed to burn.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto choked, "why?"

Sasuke groaned, "I don't know. My body moved on its own."

Sasuke began to fall, Naruto rushed and caught him.

"Live on Naruto." Sasuke said softly, before passing out.

Naruto's mind went blank.

"Is this the first time, you've seen a comrade die?" Haku asked.

Naruto didn't respond. The rage and sadness he felt prevented him from making a coherent response. All he could picture was Sasuke's corpse. Naruto roared, and that was his last memory of the real world.

The blonde felt like he was sinking. Naruto was floating in darkness. The blonde tried to swim but found he could only rotate his body. Slowly, Naruto forced his gaze to the side of the Abyss and saw Sasuke. Sasuke faded and morphed into another person, one Naruto thought was familiar. A name came to him eventually. Indra.

" _Otouto, you should be more careful, chakra can be dangerous,"_

"Sorry Nii-san," Naruto heard himself say sheepishly.

Images played in his head like a movie. Naruto recalled every moment he spent with Indra. Every laugh and petty fight they had. At first, Naruto was confused because in the memories, Indra called him Ashura. But, eventually, the realization came that he was Ashura. The 12 year old, was overwhelmed, and when he recalled his brother's betrayal and denial of Ninshu, he despaired. Naruto floated downward until he hit the damp ground of his mindscape, he remembered the last days of his life. How he had promised his father to reincarnate alongside his brother, to stop his madness.

It was then, he figured out who Sasuke was.

"Nii-san…" Naruto muttered sadly.

Naruto pondered his situation, and remembered the fight with Haku on the outside. It saddened him that Hagoromo's legacy had been reduced to senseless slaughter. But, the boy couldn't do anything to change the world right now. He needed to take control of his body again. Naruto's thoughts were cut short, as growling could be heard down the sewer halls. Naruto followed the sound until he came to a cage. Ashura's memory provided a name for the figure. Kurama. One of the nine that his Father created before he died. Chakra seemed to be leaking out him.

" **So, my container has graced me with his presence,"** Kurama growled with mock cordiality.

"Shut it furball!" Naruto shouted back,"Be mindful of whose body you're inhabiting Kurama dattebayo!"

The fox stiffened at the mention of his name. Naruto covered his mouth with regret and slight shame. Even though Naruto and Ashura were basically the same, Ashura wasn't nearly as rude as Naruto.

" **How does a worthless meatbag like you know my name?"** Kurama snarled, " **How dare you…"**

"Listen," Naruto spoke irritated, "You ain't gonna believe me, but I'm Ashura's...reincarnation. So technically, I am him."

Kyuubi laughed throatily. " **You? An incompetent brat? No. It isn't possible."**

Naruto scowled,"Whatever. Look can you just help me get out of here? We can talk more later…"

" **Ungrateful brat,"**

When the blonde awoke, his body was wreaking havoc in the real world. Haku was effectively thrown off of his mirrors. Naruto walked toward Haku, as Kurama's influence faded. Haku stood. The blonde punched him, breaking the mask. Naruto wanted to see, just who Haku was. To his surprise it was the androgynous boy from the forest.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku asked, confused, "I thought you wanted to kill me, for killing your friend."

"Shut up!" Naruto snarled.

There was a moment of silence. Then Haku spoke again.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the boy softly,"please kill me."

"What?" Naruto sputter.d.

"I am of no more use to Zabuza-sama," Haku replied mechanically,"therefore it is my time to die."

The conversation was cut short when the sound of chirping birds was heard. Haku's heartbeat quickened.

"Zabuza-sama," gasped the boy as he speed toward Kakashi and Zabuza.

Naruto ran after Haku. When the blonde reached him, Kakashi had already stabbed the boy. Part of Naruto knew killing was part of being a ninja, but the Ashura in him felt revulsion. People had weaponized Ninshu, in part because of his brother's influence. Naruto was so confused now. On the one hand, he was raised to believe in ninja and their contribution to this world. On the other, he was taught to use his powers for peace. Naruto felt conflicted. He was even more repulsed when Zabuza had no qualms about cutting up his own charge along with Kakashi.

"You are despicable Zabuza," Kakashi stated as he moved out over the way, with Haku, "willing to cut down your own comrade…"

"Haku is nothing but a tool to me," Zabuza rasped, "the kid knew what he would become if he joined me."

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted, his heart clenching.

"Naruto-kun, stay out of this. This is my fight," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto scowled. _This...isn't what Ninshu was suppose to be...not by a longshot._

Sakura spotted Naruto as the fog lifted. She called out to him and asked about Sasuke. Naruto looked sadly behind him, Sakura got the picture. The pink haired girl shook. Tazuna and Sakura soon ran past Naruto toward Sasuke. Naruto heard Sakura's cries in the background. This was all so wrong. Naruto watched as Kakashi dodged more of Zabuza's swings. The copy ninja then put Haku down and closed his eyes. Zabuza came at him again but Kakashi was faster and kicked him back. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza's sword arm which caused him to drop the giant blade. As Kakashi made Zabuza's other arm useless Gato showed up.

"Well, you're lookin' yesterday's sashimi Zabuza," Gato taunted, "some demon you are."

The businessman had a band of thugs behind him. Zabuza glared.

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" snarled the demon.

"There's been a change of plans. You're too expensive." sneered the short man.

The tykoon walked toward Haku and kicked him.

"Stupid brat broke my arm," raged Gato, "If only he was alive so I could hear his screams."

Naruto's blood ran cold, "You disgusting low life! You'll pay for that!"

"Naruto-kun calm down." Kakashi scolded.

Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly, "It looks like our fight is over Kakashi. The bridge builder is safe."

Naruto looked down. His heart was breaking. Had people really become so callous? Was he going to become cold as he got stronger? Ashura's influence made the blonde more sad than angry at the moment.

"Does he not mean anything to you?" Naruto asked softly, "Haku lived for you, even at the expense of his own life. Do you really not care dattebayo…?"

"Your words cut deep kid...I guess even a shinobi like me, is still human," Zabuza said, "Haku was always so kind and gentle. He felt joy and sorrow and because of that...damn him, I felt them too." growled the assassin.

Zabuza took his bindings off of his face, "Kid let me borrow your kunai."

Naruto frowned. The boy didn't want anymore bloodshed. Even if the thugs were a nuisance and Gato deserved to get punished.

"Do as I say brat." Zabuza ordered.

Naruto relented, throwing the knife half-heartedly. Zabuza charged. Gato ran back toward the back of the group of thugs. The demon of the mist charged after him.

"Protect me you fools!" cried the businessman.

Zabuza sliced through the crowd until Gato was in his sights. A couple of thugs had managed to pierce his back with metal spears along the way.

"If you want to join your friend that's fine just don't take me." Gato half ordered half begged.

"Oh I'm takin' you to hell with me." Zabuza rasped with dark humor.

Soon Gato was no more.

In the end Haku and Zabuza died together beneath the falling snow. The villagers learned to stand up for themselves and took their land back. Sasuke was alive as well, which relieved Naruto to no end. In the end all turned out more or less okay. Naruto however, was seriously reconsidering his career choice. He knew, that sometimes, in order to protect a life he had to take another. But that was under extreme situations. Situations that he would actively encounter as a shinobi. Like Tazuna's ordeal. Would he have to kill an innocent man for money someday? Regardless, as a shinobi, Naruto could get the training he needed. He could also have more sway with his peers. By the end of the week Naruto had decided to remain a shinobi. At least until he got influential enough to start another school for Ninshu.

When Naruto returned to the village he set out to speak to Kurama. However, the fox wouldn't respond. Either Kurama was asleep, or he was ignoring the blonde. After days of trying, Naruto decided to focus on something else. Sasuke. The raven, was his older brother, at least in spirit. It was natural for Naruto to want to know him. Naruto began to stalk the Uchiha outside of their missions and training. All Sasuke did during his free time was train. It reminded Naruto of the days Indra would read all night. But even then, Indra made time for him when they were children. Indra became a training addict during his teens, by his adulthood he had completely changed. Naruto wanted to prevent that.

Naruto/Ashura's heart ached. He watched everyday as Sasuke worked endlessly on jutsu. Naruto decided then to make sure the grumpy Uchiha had some fun. On one particular day, Naruto gathered courage and asked Sasuke if he wanted to go fishing in the Naka river after their mission. Team seven was weeding the yard of a woman as part of a D-ranked mission. The raven looked at the blonde strangely, and so did their pink haired teammate.

"Why would Sasuke-kun want to hang out with you?" Sakura sneered slightly.

"It was just a friendly invitation, geeze," Naruto muttered.

Sakura glared at Naruto lightly while Her inner-self raged. The pinkette hope that Sasuke turned Naruto down. Then, she could ask Sasuke if he wanted to go on a date.

"Sure." was all Sasuke said.

 _ **What? Shannaro!**_ inner Sakura screamed. The real Sakura sulked.

After the mission was over, Naruto and Sasuke left Sakura at the bridge. The pair walked in tense silence. After a while, Sasuke stopped.

"Why have you been stalking me?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Eh? I haven't been stalking you teme," Naruto denied, "what the heck gave you that idea?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes, "You are terrible at hiding your chakra dobe. So, why were you spying on me?"

Naruto humphed and crossed his arms. The blonde was panicking inside, what was he suppose to say? Hey, it's because I'm the reincarnation of Ashura and you are Indra? That wasn't an option.

"I just wanted to check out the competition...so I can improve and beat you," Naruto answered hastily.

"Hn."

It was obvious Sasuke didn't believe him. But, Naruto was relieved he dropped the subject. Now Naruto had something to work on, concealing his Chakra. The duo walked toward the Naka river and sat on the edge. The two took a pair of sticks and transformed them into basic rods.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki spent the rest of the afternoon fishing. Oddly enough, Naruto had been quiet the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: Life has been chaotic for me. I don't need to go into detail. Anyway, here's another plot that's been bugging me since the end of the manga.**


End file.
